


The worst years of his life

by CollieWolf



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollieWolf/pseuds/CollieWolf
Summary: School relationships are always known to end easily. No one thought the closest boys in their school would break up over a seemingly small argument, follow Tweek Tweak's and Craig Tuckers highschool lives as they try to work out feelings, make new friends and discover many new things about their strange town.





	1. Dear diary

**Author's Note:**

> This is background for an ask blog, my ask blog ask-future-southpark on Tumblr, look me up, hit me up with questions I'm down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "we're over Craig."  
> Those words where the beginning of Craig Tuckers worst day ever. Remembering all his old boyfriend told him to do, Craig goes on a slight rampage and writes it all down in his new diary.

_Dear diary,_

_At some point in my life Tweek told me to get a diary, never listened. I thought maybe if I actually did what he suggested he might take me back. Today is probably the worst day I'll ever have! Hoooorayyy_

Craig Tucker, highschool Jr, sat, staring blankly at the thick, bound notebook on his desk.

He sighed, it _had_ been a terrible day. After a week of self induced isolation (a weird story, he'll admit) Craig had come back to school more like himself then ever and his boyfriend had not liked it. His friends hadn't either but that's not the point, he still had friends, he just wanted his boyfriend back! After a short while his head slowly fell into his hands, choking back sobs for what felts like the thousandth time that night, Craig jumped when he heard his mothers soft knock at his door.

"Craig, honey? How are you feeling?" She called, the concern in her voice painfully obvious.

"Ugh." Was all Craig managed to choke out, after all, he didn't exactly want to talk to his mother.

Laura Tucker, Craig's favorite parent had been very accepting when he had first come out, she had talked to his dad, who had been very disapproving at first, and made him realize that Craig couldn't help that he way gay. If he had tried to hide it just to please his dad, Craig would end up miserable! But that was the real reason Craig didn't want to talk to his mother, she was the reason Tweek and him had been able to date in the first place, she was the reason Craig was in this situation.

As he heard his mothers footsteps scurrying away down the hall, Craig thought back to the whole reason his life had fallen apart.

Eric Cartman, meaner than all 6th, 9th and Seniors combined (okay seniors aren't too bad but for this example they will be known as douche bags). Eric Cartman had monster breath and tits that shot lasers, he was bad enough to put any person you know in a stupor, just like Craig.

Eric has a bad character trait, he's a homophobic, racist, Nazi. One day he made the mistake of joking about just how  _gay_ Tweek and Craig are (where, Craig reminded himself with a pang of guilt) and Craig decided to finally take a stand. For a year Craig, and Clyde, had gone to the gym twice a day for an hour to 4 hours depending on the day. Clyde wanted to loose weight and Craig wanted to kick some fat ass. Craig had gotten extremely fit over the year. No more tall lanky emo kid, Craig was a full blown gay jock! He began wearing his workout shirt (a salmon tank top that says: I got swol just to kick Cartmans ASS) with an open jacket, soon enough sir fat man himself realized Craig wanted to fight him and fight they did.

With a slight smile on his face, Craig rubbed his arm where Cartman had slugged him.

~~~~

It was like the whole school had shown up, Craig mused in his head, smiling at the crowd. They where waiting for Eric Cartman, the biggest bully on the block. Craig wasn't scared, he was very excited to be completely honest. Giving a quick peck to his boyfriends cheek he straightened up as he saw a small crowd shuffling behind the guy he was fighting.

Eric looked confident, yet his eyes showed how nervous he was. He wasn't wearing his usual jacket but a shirt, old, easy to rip off. Stretching and removing his own shirt and handing it over to his friends he smirked as Cartman finally caught up to him. 

"Well Craig, I see you've finally decided to man up and stop being so  _gay_." He growled, his fowl breath causing Craig's nose crinkle up in disgust.

"Nah, I'm always gonna be gay, but I'm still gonna kick your ass." Craig announced to the crowd, he was loving the attention as a few kids chuckled in the crowd. 

"I'd like to see you try Fucker!" Eric yelled as he threw a punch, landing it on his left arm. Shocked, Craig growled and flew at Cartman, aiming for his nose but getting his eye Craig punched with all his might.

"Fuck!!" Cartman yelled, holding his eye and wobbling. Craig struck again and again. Kicking and punching and kicking again. It took about 5 minutes to knock him out cold. 

The kids around him cheered, he turned to face Tweek, he was smiling sadly, not cheering, just smiling.

~~~~

_you know dairy, maybe Tweek is just on cough medicine again! Why would he break up with me? I've tried almost everything to get him back but nothing has worked._

_It's been so long since I've talked to him, I've tried texting him, I've tried calling him but he hasn't responded to anything._

Craig rubbed his temple with both hands, shuttering he pushed the book away and stood up, glancing at his window, he marched over and pulled it open.

Getting out of his house without his parents knowing was one of the easiest things Craig has ever done. There's a drainpipe right beside his window, it had prongs that Craig could step down and it was sturdy enough to hold his weight, well his current weight of very unhealthy please eat but that didn't matter, Craig needed to talk to someone, anyone. As he scrambled down the pipe and ran over to his fence, jumping it with ease. Running over to the back door of Clyde Donovan's house, his best friend since they where in second grade. Swiftly knocking on the door he began tapping his foot, waiting for Clyde to come running.

The door was slid open by not Clyde, but his dad.

"Hullo Craig," He said "I'm guessing you want to see Clyde?"

"Yup." Craig responded simply, he had no energy for adults that day, he just wanted to see his friend.

" _Clyde_!" His dad yelled.

" _What?_ " Clyde yelled back.

" _Craig's here!"_

A long pause.

" _Tell him to go away, I don't want to talk to him._ " Was what Clyde had yelled, hunching up his shoulders he looked at Clydes dad, basically his second father, in despair.

"I'm sorry Craig, Clyde's been extremely emotional lately, don't worry about it, he'll come around."

Craig turned and ran back to his house, climbing back into his room and grabbing the diary and put it in a large empty backpack, grabbing a change of pants and a shirt and a few necessities, like a charger and a flashlight. Zipping up the bag he yelled "I'm going!" Then out his window again. Soon he was running down his street, past homes of people he'd known all his life and away from the house he oh so wanted to run too. He wasn't going to Jimmy or Token, they might be mad, like Clyde. No he was going to someone he knew would be willing to talk to him. After about a minute of running he began to smell trash with just a hint of cat piss. It took a little while but soon the house of the McCormick family came into view.

Inhaling, not through his nose the area smelled really bad especially after he had been in his room all day that had air freshener that smelled like vanilla, Craig loved vanilla. Quickly knocking on the slightly broken door, he took a step back and waited. After about ten seconds the door swung open to reveal the smiling face of Kenny McCormick.

Kenny was tall, not taller than Craig but one of the taller kids in their grade. His sandy blond hair had been growing out for a while and, currently, was being held back in a small ponytail. His bright blue eyes where shining with mischief, like usual. Craig glanced over Kenny's shoulder and looked into the room, Kenny's classic orange parka had been discarded on the back of the couch, instead of the large coach the boy standing in front of Craig was wearing a dirty white tank top and black sweat pants, he wasn't wearing shoes, instead he was wearing old worn socks, mismatched but still, they where socks.

"Hey Kenny," said Craig "can we talk?"

"What's up buddy?" Kenny said, rummaging through his drawers, he glanced over at Craig who had been sitting on his bed, quiet, for the past minute. Craig had said he wanted to talk yet he hadn't said a word since he walked through the door. 

"Tweek."

"Yeah I guessed so. Cartman was being a real dick man, I'm sorry you're going through this!" Seeming to find what he was looking for he turned to look at his friend, pocketing what Craig could only think was a pocket knife he smiled and said,

"Do you wanna hang out with him for about 2 hours."

And against all his better judgement Craig shrugged and said,

"Sure, I got nothing better to do."


	2. Sobbing alone in his bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long fight, Tweek takes a moment to think about some of the better times about his relationship. Some of the worse. After texting his friends he decides that the breakup was for the better.

Tweek sat alone, tired and upset. He'd just spent the last night sobbing his eyes out about the worst, and first real, breakup of his life.

His room was a mess, normally his blue walls made Tweek feel at home even in his weird uncaring family. His desk was strewn with papers like normal, post it notes where stuck to his laptop, sitting closed. His mattress had no sheets, those where in the wash, but his blanket definitely didn't look good. Clothes and wrappers and trash covered his floor. He had shelves, most where empty because he had gotten them from...  _him_.

A fresh batch of tears ran down his cheeks at the thought of his ex boyfriend, quickly calming down, he took a deep breath and paused. 

The dark was pressing in on his ears, on his eyes and everything was too overwhelming. The monsters from his childhood where closing in once more, the creature under his bed the murderer that hid in his closet, the demons in the shadows. They had all come back and for one reason.

Craig was gone.

He was gone and for the first time, Tweek didn't want him back.

Even if he hadn't wanted too, Craig had been one of the most influential people in Tweek's life. His parent's never cared what Tweek had to say unless it was about Craig, people at school only liked him because Tweek was dating Craig, and the whole town knew who he was, all because of Craig.

For a while it had been nice, they would walk the streets holding hands, smiling at the comfort it brought, they would text late into the night, Tweek would smile every time his phone would light up with the nickname of "Craigy boy" with a heart behind it. The first time they had kissed was in sixth grade, Tweek smiled at the memory, they had been running around the entire recess, most of the time they spent with each other at that point had been by themselves, so sneaking away to get underneath the big playground slide was easy, they had sat, holding hands until they heard the bell to go inside. They had separate classes so, before they stood up, Craig halted Tweek and smiled before laying a small, sloppy, kiss on his cheek. It had been great, Tweek didn't wash that cheek for a week. 

Smiling he rubbed that cheek again, inhaling and hoping that his tears wouldn't stop running. It took a minute to calm down before he sat up. Breathing in through a sore throat Tweek looked over at the door, down the hall he could hear his parents love, they where crying. Not for his loss,  _never_ for his loss. Just for theirs. Balling up his fist he screamed and hit the side of his bed, he punched, he hit over and over and  _over._

He inhaled sharply, wincing at the hurt that had spread through his body, the soft splashing of his tears on his pants made him realize he was crying again. Looking down he reached down, grabbing his phone and scrolling quickly through his list of contacts.

 _C, C, where is he?_ Was all he could think until he found the right name, one press and he would be on the phone with the person he needed to talk to in the moment.

_ring_

_ring_

_ring_

_click._

"Tweek? Dude it's like 2 in the morning what are you doing?" Came the voice of Clyde, one of Tweek's closest friends. He sobbed and smiled at the sound, groggy yet supportive. 

Chuckling slightly at his friend, even though he hadn't said a lot yet, Tweek muttered into the phone. "I've been crying for like, all night? I, I uh I just, I just need someone to talk to really."

Sighing, he heard Clydes response and his heart leapt to his throat. "Lemme get dressed then I'll come over."

Shaking his head even though he knew Clyde wouldn't be able to see it, Tweek raised his voice a little so Clyde could hear him better. "Oh, no, no no it's cool it's fine, my. It's just my rooms a mess and? Uh... Y'know what this was a mistake I'm ju-"

"Calm down coke, it's really okay. I've seen you get like this before. I'll be over in just a minute so don't worry."

_click_

Now there was no arguing about it. Clyde was coming over and Tweek was a mess. His hair hadn't been washed, his eyes where puffy and red from sobbing so much, he was shaking even more than usual too. Sighing he stood up and picked up some of the random clothes and garbage laying on the floor and throwing them into a hamper, he unlocked his window and sat down again, waiting.

It took about 10 minutes before he heard the soft tapping on his window, looking up from his phone that he pulled out to entertain himself, Tweek saw the face of Clyde, who had been squishing his face against his face to give him the look of having 5 chins, snorting, Tweek walked over to the window once more and pushed it open. Clyde climbed into the room, rolling onto the floor and flinging the blue backpack he was carrying on his back to the ground next to him. Quickly, he stood up and faced Tweek, taking in the taller blond.

Tweek looked over Clyde, too. The short pieces of stubble that usually adorned his baby-soft cheeks had been shaved off, his brown hair was messy and all over the place from his roll, so where his clothes, a pair of sweat pants that had been put on backwards and a t-shirt, something he probably wore to bed. Tweek didn't blame the backwards pants, he had probably gotten dressed in the dark before coming over. Either that or he didn't change and just shaved. 

"Your pants are on backwards Clyde."

"What? Oh shit!"

Giggling at the small outburst, Tweek looked away as Clyde righted his mistake by sitting down and turning his pants around. He stood up, brushed himself off and smiled. "Better?"

"Your hair is a mess."

Clyde groaned and patted his hair down, combing his fingers through the short brown locks until it sat on his head like it usually did.

"Anything else  _mom_."

"Well-"

"NEVERMInd do not tell me." Tweek chuckled once more as Clyde flopped down on his bed, Tweek knew he was joking, after all Clyde always got a strange glisten in his eyes whenever he was joking that Tweek had figured out a long time ago. It was good for his anxiety to know when he was joking or telling the truth.

"What I do want to know is why haven't you been sleeping?" Clyde said, he put his hands on his hips and put most of pressure on his left leg and slight glare crossed his face. Clyde's mom look, the most fearsome of the teens many faces.

"Craig." Tweek muttered almost as inaudible as the night itself.

"Thought so, listen Tweek" Clyde started. "Craig was a jerk, not just to you but to me and Token and Jimmy too. What he did was immature and rude. So Tweek whatever you're feeling right now is totally legit, if you're angry be angry, if you're sad, be sad! Break ups are hard, and when you had something as long as you did it gets worse. So go ahead, let out your feelings!"

Tweek stared at Clyde with wide eyes, after all this was one of the most mature things Tweek could ever remember him saying. Also there was the fact that about 30 seconds ago the teen had had his pants on backwards.

"Well... the thing is, Craig made me feel... normal! Like he was connecting me to the bigger picture instead of just being a weird twitchy freak! My paranoia went down whenever I was with him! He made the monsters disappear like they where nothing! Which I mean, they where but still. We'd go out and people wouldn't stare at me when I screeched or had to vent, they knew it was me because of him! I loved him and I still love him! But I also don't want to force myself into a relationship where I won't be able to tell if he'll starve himself just because he thinks it'll make me like him more! It's frustrating to say the least!" Tweek said stiffly.

Clyde sat down next to the blonde lad with a sigh.

"Completely understandable have a nice day." He said, after all the time he had used that joke it still made Tweek chuckle.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, if he comes back to you, you might as well just tell him to fuck off!" He commented.

"Yeah but still... I don't know if I'll be able to say no! I want him to be okay but I also don't want to hurt myself."

"Then don't get back together with him! If you want I'll stay close to you and if he approaches you I'll tell him to piss right off!!"

Tweek sighed again, tears threatening to spill out over his cheeks.

"That'd be great, thank you Clyde."

"Alright, for now I'm going home, I'm tired as all hell and need some sleep, so do you coke."

"Also stop calling me coke I am no longer doing secret cocaine Clyde."

"Whatever coke, pretty sure you're still doin' it."

Laughing as Clyde opened the window, Tweek smiled. As the window shut and after he had locked it, Tweek lay down and closed his eyes, at peace.

He didn't need Craig anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that this is background for an ask blog on Tumblr- currently in a blast to the past arc but still about the future versions of the kids of South Park. It's called ask-future-southpark, here's a link: https://ask-future-southpark.tumblr.com/ please go and ask, I'm always in need of content.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, the next will be longer!


End file.
